A Dama e o Demônio
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: Porque há ocasiões em que, surpreendentemente, o demônio é melhor.


**A Dama e o Demônio**

_Porque há ocasiões em que, surpreendentemente, o demônio é melhor_

Enquanto a garota de óculos, cabelo escuro e um ar severo que o faz lembrar-se inexplicavelmente de Ise-fukutaichou desaparece diante de seus olhos para lutar contra o inimigo que _ele_ deveria ter derrotado, Hitsugaya não consegue deixar de sentir que é um incrível, monumental e absurdo idiota.

- Ei idiota, me solte.

E, ao olhar a garota de cabelo claro e rosto sardento cujas roupas ele _ainda_ está segurando, Hitsugaya não consegue deixar de se lembrar de Hinamori. Doce Hinamori. Frágil Hinamori. Gentil, paciente, adorável Hinamori. A sua amiga de infância. A pessoa que ele tinha protegido e vigiado não tão discretamente assim, por todos aqueles anos. A garota que, mesmo inconscientemente, era capaz de reduzir os rugidos do dragão que habitava seu peito aos meros e inofensivos miados de um filhote de gato. A única que conseguia encarar o grave e poderoso Hitsugaya-taichou, sorrir ternamente, e transformá-lo, com um simples apelido, de volta naquele garotinho tímido e solitário do Rukongai. Aquela que, ele sempre tinha secretamente acreditado, conseguiria um dia derreter a fortaleza de gelo que protegia o seu coração e segurá-lo nas mãos.

Agora, ele não tem mais tanta certeza. Ah, ela ainda é a sua doce Hinamori, frágil Hinamori. Exceto pelo fato de que ela não é sua, não mais, não há muito tempo. Seus olhos líquidos e gentis agora vêem apenas uma pessoa, seus pensamentos bondosos destinam-se agora a um único homem.

Esse homem, obviamente, não é Hitsugaya.

E tudo o que ele quer, agora é matar Aizen. Não por causa da sua obrigação, como um dos capitães do Gotei 13, de salvar e proteger a Soul Society. Não por causa do seu senso de ordem e justiça, que continua muito bem colocado no lugar onde sempre esteve, e lhe diz resolutamente que Aizen é um monstro cruel e perigoso que deve ser parado a qualquer custo. Não por causa do seu famoso orgulho, tão irreparavelmente ferido por ter caído tão facilmente nas tramas e manipulações de Aizen. Não. A motivação de Hitsugaya é algo muito mais simples, muito menos nobre.

Aizen tem algo que Hitsugaya quer, algo a que Hitsugaya acredita ter direito. Aizen tem Hinamori Momo.E Hitsugaya quer Hinamori Momo. Droga, ele _precisa_ dela. Porque, droga, sem Hinamori tudo o que ele tem é um monte de memórias, uma posição de capitão que não quer e uma fukutaichou incompetente que gosta demais de saquê para o seu próprio bem.

Sem Hinamori, ele não tem nada.

- Ei, baixinho, você _ainda_ está me segurando. E qual é a sua, parado aí com essa cara de idiota? Nós somos os heróis, sabe? Nós devíamos parecer super descolados, e destemidos, e legais.

As suas mãos soltam as roupas de Sarugaki Hiyori como se elas estivessem pegando fogo, e seus olhos de gelo miram furiosamente a irritante garota. Se não estivesse tão cansado, tão deprimido, tão perdido, tão cheio de desamparo e desesperança, ele provavelmente devolveria o insulto com um à altura. Ele é Hitsugaya Toushiro, afinal de contas, o capitão da Décima Divisão, o menino prodígio, o garoto de gelo com quem _ninguém_ mexe. Ninguém. Muito menos uma pirralha mal educada e mal vestida que se comporta como um macaco e definitivamente se parece com um, também. Uma pirralha que, por acaso, é _mais baixa_ que ele. Mas ele está cansado, deprimido, perdido, cheio de desamparo e desesperança. Ele tem coisas mais importantes e mais dolorosas que as provocações baratas de uma garota sardenta e irritante com que se preocupar. Ele é Hitsugaya-taichou, manipulado por Aizen, esquecido pela única pessoa que um dia amou, temido pelo mundo. Uma garota grosseira e seus insultos infantis, definitivamente, não chegam perto nem da base da sua lista de preocupações.

- Se você quer parecer legal, garota psicótica, porque não tenta vestir algo melhor que essas roupas baratas? E você é _mais baixa_ que eu!

- Ah, agora você vai _morrer_, seu pirralho convencido! Prepare-se, idiota, porque eu vou acabar com você!

E, enquanto briga e discute com Hiyori como se eles não fossem, teoricamente, aliados metidos no meio da batalha que vai decidir o destino do universo em geral, e das suas vidas em particular, Hitsugaya não consegue calar a vozinha traiçoeira que não pára de falar dentro da sua cabeça. A voz cruel e sarcástica, irritantemente _certa_, que lhe diz que a garota mal vestida e mal educada com quem ele está completamente ocupado no momento não tem _nada_ a ver com Hinamori Momo. Ela não é gentil, nem delicada, nem paciente. Ela não tem aquele sorriso doce que faz com que o seu coração se aperte de vergonha e preocupação. Ela não tem aquela voz suave que faz com que ele se sinta como se fosse novamente um solitário garotinho no Rukongai. Ela não tem aqueles olhos compreensivos que lhe dizem que está tudo bem se ele for apenas Shiro-chan, e que ele não precisa ser nada além disso. Não.

Ela é grosseira, e irritante, e barulhenta. O seu cabelo é uma bagunça, muito mal preso por um penteado estupidamente infantil. O seu rosto franzido numa permanente careta que não transmite nada além de fúria e rejeição, o narizinho arrebitado torcido em desgosto, os olhos - que, ele reparou, são de um castanho quase dourado – o fulminando com um fogo furioso que seria capaz de derreter todo o gelo nos pólos do mundo dos humanos _e_ da Soul Society. Os seus movimentos são amplos, incontidos, decididos, em nada lembrando a delicadeza hesitante de Hinamori Momo. E a sua personalidade, ele sabe mesmo conhecendo-a há apenas cinco minutos, é um completo _pesadelo_. Ela, Hitsugaya sabe, não aceitaria nem mesmo uma sugestão de traição. Não ignoraria um único defeito. Não perdoaria a menor falha. Com _ela_, Hitsugaya sabe, não está tudo bem se ele errar, se ele for derrotado, se ele for apenas Shiro-chan, o garotinho pequeno e solitário do Rukongai.

Com _ela_, Hitsugaya sabe, ele terá que ser o melhor possível. Com ela, ele terá que ser homem, e aprender a esquecer ou ignorar seus medos e ressentimentos para lutar com a força de mil dragões, porque ela simplesmente não vai aceitar lutar ao lado de alguém preso por dúvidas e temores secretos de adolescente. Ela, Hitsugaya sabe, não se importa com a sua solidão, o seu coração congelado, ou os seus sentimentos por Hinamori Momo. Ela nem conhece Hinamori Momo. E provavelmente não faz a menor questão de conhecer. Elas não se dariam bem, de qualquer forma. Hinamori provavelmente irritaria a garota demoníaca. Porque, afinal de contas, ela não é nem um pouco parecida com Hinamori.

E é aí que a verdade o atinge, com a força de uma tonelada de tijolos – ah, não, foi apenas um chute particularmente violento da garota psicótica. Enfim, voltando ao assunto.

A verdade.

A garota demoníaca que, no momento, o insulta e ataca como se eles não fossem aliados metidos no meio da batalha que vai decidir o destino do universo em geral, e das suas vidas em particular, não é nem um pouco parecida com Hinamori Momo. Ela é violenta, grosseira, barulhenta. Ela não é gentil, contida ou delicada. Ela não vai aceitar se ele se encolher como a criança que parece ser e for derrotado. Ela não vai permitir nada, vindo dele, além de perfeição.

Hitsugaya não é perfeito. Ele ainda é jovem, afinal de contas, e ainda tem muitas lições a aprender, batalhas a lutar, descobertas a fazer. Mas – caso um dos golpes dessa garota infernal não acabe matando-o - ele tem o resto da eternidade para dedicar à sua evolução, ao seu aperfeiçoamento. Ele só precisa de alguém para ajudá-lo a se manter no caminho certo, a não se deixar ser subestimado, a não se distrair e correr o risco de voltar a ser Shiro-chan, o pequeno e solitário garotinho do Rukongai.

- ...E se você _pensa_ que vai poder ficar parado aí que nem um idiota enquanto nós fazemos todo o trabalho, você está muito enganado, seu anão presunçoso e subdesenvolvido!

- Cale a boca, sua garota demoníaca! Nós estamos no meio de uma luta, comporte-se de maneira apropriada! E pela última vez, você é _mais baixa_ que eu!

- Quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim, imbecil?

Ao redor deles, os mais fortes e experientes representantes das mais diversas raças existentes no mundo espiritual se preparam para travar a batalha que decidirá o destino do mundo em geral, e de suas vidas em particular. Quando a hora chegar, Hiyori e Hitsugaya lutarão, também. Até lá, eles podem se ocupar tentando arrancar suas respectivas cabeças. Eles são jovens, afinal de contas, e têm muitas lições a aprender, batalhas a lutar, descobertas a fazer.

Talvez, só talvez, eles estejam fazendo juntos uma das maiores descobertas da vida, sem nem perceber.

* * *

N.A.

_É, eu sei. Totalmente absurdo. Mas faz sentido, pelo menos para mim. Quero dizer, eu realmente gostei de ver a reação que a Hiyori foi capaz de provocar no pobre Hitsugaya. E acho que foi bom para ele, ouvir tantas verdades e ser arrancado daquele buraco onde ele estava enfiado, mesmo que seja só para gritar um pouco com alguém que é, surpreendentemente, mais baixo que ele._

_E eu não tenho nada contra a Hinamori, de verdade. Mas... Sinceramente? Ela é chata. Pronto, falei. E acabei de me tocar de que estou falando de personagens de mangá como se eles fossem pessoas reais. _

_E não, Bleach não pertence a mim. Inacreditável, não?_

_Como sempre, reviews serão muitíssimo bem vindas. Eu ainda não atingi o incrível nível de maturidade e auto-suficiência onde a opinião alheia não me importa nem interessa nem um pouco. Quem sabe um dia._

_Saudações,_

_Lady Macbeth_


End file.
